A little reminder
by King-Frost
Summary: Ein Augenblick nicht aufgepasst und schon sind die lichter aus.So ging es Jack Frost auch der bei einem Kampf gegen Pitch Black einen schlag auf denn Kopf bekommen hat und für 7 Jahre bewusstlos war.Nach dem er auffacht erinnert er sich an kaum was was davor geschah..somit auch nicht an Jamies Liebes Geständnis.
1. Chapter 1

(_~Das ist meine erste Fanfiction und ich habe mir das mal so schnell aus dem ärmel gezaubert weil ich dies Idee dazu hatte. Ich dachte das wird schon ! Also seit bitte nicht so sträng zu mir ^^'' ~_)

Eine Kalte Winternacht war es als Jack in seinem Zimmer bei den Hütern erwacht.  
"W..was ist passier..~""  
Er hielt sich den Kopf und strich sich leicht durch die Haare.

Nord der immer wieder bei ihm rein schaute um zu sehen wie es ihm geht kam grade in das Zimmer ein erstaunen brach in seinem Gesicht aus.  
"J..Jack !"  
Mit einem schnellen gang lief er auf den verwirrten Wintergeist packte er ihn an den Schultern und schaute ihn ncoh mal kurz an befor er ihm um denn Hals viel "Du bist endlich wach "

Das verwirrte Jack noch etwas legte er die arme um Nord.  
"J...ja...bin ich..."  
Langsam lies Jack dann Nord los und schaute ihn an.

"An was du dich noch erinnern ..Jack "  
Er setzt sich auf dem Stuhl denn er neben Jacks bett plaziert hatte.  
Die Hände legte er auf seine beine und wartete Jacks Antwort ab.

Er rieb sich noch mal leicht denn Kopf.  
"haa...schwer..nur noch das ich einen schlag bekommen habe von hinten..genaueres weis ich nicht mehr "  
Zu ihm rüber schaut "Anscheinend war ich Ohnmächtig..sag Nord wie lange war ich weg?"

Er wollte erst gar nicht darauf Antworten, er zögerte deswegen etwas länger. Er stängte leicht den blick und rieb sich denn Hinterkopf und blieb weiterhin still.

"Nord..?"  
Er wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort.

Denn blick dann wieder hebt und Jack anschaut.  
"7..Jahre Jack"  
Sein blick schlug rüber zur Seite.

Er bekam einen großen Schreck und nach einem kurzen schock Moment lachte er leicht "Guter Witz...~ "  
Er sprang aus seinem Bett, schnappte seinen Starb und lief hinaus.

"Warte..!...JACK!"  
Er rief ihm noch einmal hinterher um ihn zurück zurufen doch Jack war schon weg.

"7 Jahre ja klar "  
Er lachte noch mal kurz darüber und lies sich dann vom Wind weg tragen.  
"Nach Jamie ~"  
Ihm war nicht klar das es kein Witz von Nord war und Jamie jetzt schon 17 Jahre alt war.

Er seufzte leicht und hin wieder am Fenster "wie lange ist es jetzt schon her..6...nein 7 Jahre"  
Er seufzte noch einmal vor sich hin.  
"dieser Idiot~.."  
Langsam entfernte er sich von dem Fenster als ihn grade ein Kalter Windhauch von hinten erwischte.  
Er drehte sich schnell um.  
"k..kann es sein !"  
Er lehnte sich aus dem Fenster.  
"J..Jack..Jack bist du es "

Ein etwas verwirrter blick traf Jamie. Er erkannte ihn nicht auf denn ersten blick schaute aber dann noch einmal genauer hin.  
"N..Nord hat doch kein Witz gemacht"  
Er musste leicht schlucken kam aber doch dann durch das Fenster herein.  
Er sah Jamie an und staunte was aus dem damals noch so kleinen Jungen geworden ist.  
"Du hast dich ganz schön verändert.."  
Er lachte leicht darüber.  
"Bist sogar größer als ich geworden ~ "  
Jack stieß ihn leicht von der Seite mit einem lachen auf den Lippen.

Jamie schaute nur leicht zu ihm hinunter und packte den Wintergeist.  
"Du warst 7 Jahre weg und meinst jetzt hier einfach wieder reinschneien zu können ...ernsthaft ! "  
Er war sehr darüber aufgebracht das der Wintergeist ihn so lange warten lassen lies "Ich hab mir sorgen gemacht !..Wo warst du "  
Er zerrte leicht an ihm und packte ihn noch fester.

"H..Hey ! lass das..! das tut weh "  
Jack kniff leicht ein Auge zusammen bei dem herrumgezerre und zog seinen Arm aus Jamies fänggen.  
"Ich weis es selber nicht was passiert ist !..."  
Sein ton wurde dann etwas sachter "Er meinte ich hätte 7 Jahre "Geschlafen"...ich erinnere mich nicht daran was alles davor war"

Jamie packte ihn noch einmal aber leichter "W..was...d..du erinnerst dich nicht mehr...! "  
Ein schauder lief ihm über den Rücken "sag..aber..erinnerst du dich denn noch an die Sache...die ich dir mal gesagt habe ?"  
Er schaute ihm in die Augen und Hoffte auf eine gute Antwort

"Mhh..."  
Wieder machte sich Verwirrung in Jacks Gesicht breit.  
"An was den..war es wichtig ?"

\./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./Flashback\./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./.\./.\./

**Er sass mit Jack auf seinem bett und packte seine röte zog sich über seine Gesicht und Jack musste errötete noch mehr.**  
**"lach nicht !" Meinte er zu ihm bevor er seinen Satz weiter f hren wollte.**  
**"a..also...Jack..weist du..also..ich.. hh "**  
**Er verfiel immer mehr dem stottern und blieb an jedem Wort hängen.**  
**"Also..I..ich..ICH LIEBE DICH !"**  
**Nach diesen drei kleinen Worten kniff er die Augen fest zusammen und schaute weg.**  
**Wieder musste Jack lachen und strich ihm durchs haar.**

**"Keine angst...~" meinte er mit einer frohen mine zu ihm.**  
**"ich dich doch auch ~ "**

\./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./Flashback ende \./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./.\./.\./

_(~-ۜะะะۣۨ ❄ Fortsetzung flogt❄ ۣۨۨะะะۜ-_  
_Die Fortsetzung folgt morgen oder die tage ~~)_


	2. Chapter 2

(~Endlich get es weiter :D  
Nohc mal ein kleiner einblick in denn letzten satz des ersten Kapietels ~)

\./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./Flashback\./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./.\./.\./

**Er sass mit Jack auf seinem bett und packte seine röte zog sich über seine Gesicht und Jack musste errötete noch mehr.**  
**"lach nicht !" Meinte er zu ihm bevor er seinen Satz weiter f hren wollte.**  
**"a..also...Jack..weist du..also..ich.. hh "**  
**Er verfiel immer mehr dem stottern und blieb an jedem Wort hängen.**  
**"Also..I..ich..ICH LIEBE DICH !"**  
**Nach diesen drei kleinen Worten kniff er die Augen fest zusammen und schaute weg.**  
**Wieder musste Jack lachen und strich ihm durchs haar.**

**"Keine angst...~" meinte er mit einer frohen mine zu ihm.**  
**"ich dich doch auch ~ "**

\./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./Flashback ende \./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./.\./.\./\./.\./.\./.\./

Sein Blick wurde trauriger und senkte sich.  
"Nein..war nicht so wichtig.."

"Jamie..."  
Er drehte denn Kopf zu ihm rüber.  
"Ist wirklich alles okey"  
Jack versuchte seine Hand auf Jamies schulter zulegen oder der Junge wich aus.

"Ja Jack..es ist alles okey"  
Sein blick lief dann herüber zu Jack.  
"Möchtest du nicht langsam gehen du hast doch so viel nachzuholen ?"

"W..was..."  
Er will erst nicht zugehört haben das Jamie in insgeheim los werden wollte.

Die bigierde nach Jack machte Jamie Wahnsinnige und er wollte so schnell wie möglich das der Wintergeist jetzt geht damit er nicht über in her lange hatte er auf ihn gewartet so sehr hat er sich gewünscht das Jack zu ihm kommt und sich ihm Lustvoll hinbiegt. Doch jetzt erinnert er sich noch nicht Mals mehr daran das er ihm gesagt hatte das er in brach für Jamie eine Welt zusammen was er so gut wie es ging zu verstecken dran Jack zu berührten in zu küssen und noch weit aus mehr mit ihm zumachen machte ihm sehr zu schaffen.

"Bitte geh doch jetzt Jack ich muss damit jetzt erst mal klar kommen"

"Jamie warte...waru.."  
Jamie lies ihn nicht ausreden und schob ihn zum Fenster.

"Bitte geh jetzt wirklich ...geb mir ein bisschen zeit Jack "  
Er wollte jetzt unbedingt allein sein und ihn eine Zeit jetzt nicht sehen auch wenn sein herz nach Jack schieri und ihn nie wieder gehen lassen wollte.

Wiederwillig drehte er sich noch mal zu Jamie  
"Ich komm wieder Jamie...versprochen ~"  
Dann lies er sich wieder vom Wind davon tragen.

Ein schmerz durchfuhr Jamie und er setzte sich auf sein bett um etwas luft zuholen.  
"das glaub ich doch nicht.."  
Seine Augen wurden leicht feucht und er war den tränen schon nah.  
"nein...ich wein für ihn doch nicht...Das ist alles seine schuld !"  
Mit viel mühe konnte er dann die tränen noch zurück halten und legte sich dann aufs in seinen Gedanken versunken war ihm sein Umfeld grade sehr egal.  
Seine Gedanken waren bei schluckte er als ihm ein bild von Jack vor seinem Augen biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und kniff die Augen zusammen. Immer mehr Bilder von Jack schossen ihm durch den Kopf und immer mehr verlor Jack an Kleidung in seinen Gedanken.  
Langsam wurde er dadurch erregt und strich sich selbst die Brust hinunter bis zu seiner Hose.  
Er zögerte noch leicht bis er dann anfing sich selber zu berü rieb erst leicht an seinem noch nciht versteiften Glied und stellte sich vor Jack würde es tuen.

"Bitte m..mach weiter..Jack~"  
Ein leichtes Keuchen kam Aus dem Mund des 17 jährigen  
Er leckte sich lustvoll über die Lippen.

"Alles was du willst..."  
Jack fing an noch schneller daran zu reiben und ach sein Glied zu küssen  
"ist..es schön für dich"  
Mit errötetem Gesicht schaute er Jamie an und küsste es noch mal leicht.

Immer wieder stöhnte er leicht auf und schaute zu Jack hinunter.  
"j..ja..mach weiter..."  
Er legte eine Hand auf Jacks Kopf und drückte ihn leicht runter so das er ein stück seines Gliedes im Mund hatte was ihm dazu veranlasste noch einmal zu stöhnen dieses mal aber etwas lauter.

Er stöhnte Jacks namen immer wieder wehrtend er sich selbst befriedigte.  
"Nghh..~ Jack !"  
Der noch sehr unerfahrende Junge merkte nicht das er beobachtet wurde mit einem End setzten aber doch sehr interessiertem Gesichts ausdruck.  
Jack der noch mal wieder kam um noch mal nachzufragen wie es Jamie geht und ob er sich bereugt hätte beobachtet denn jungen durchs fenster und errötet dabei stark.

Jack flüsterte leicht um Jamie dabei nicht zu stören.  
"w..was..stöhnt er da meinen Namen"  
Er schluckte leicht konnte aber nicht wegsehen ein kribbeln fing in Jacks Brust an und durchzog seinen ganzen Körper.

(~das war es für heute mal ich hoffe es ist soweit gut~ ich schreib heute oder morgen noch weiter je nachdem wie es leuft~)


End file.
